Bandera
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El Perú todavía no era una nación independiente, pero Argentina sí. LATIN HETALIA Argentina & Perú


No podía irme sin aportar algo por el 28 de julio (aunque aquí ya es 29, no importa).

**LH no me pertenece**, Miguel (Perú), Martín (Argentina) y los demás personajes mencionados no son mios. Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

**Bandera**

"_...con una corona de laurel ovalada, y dentro de ella un Sol, saliendo por detrás de sierras escarpadas que se elevan sobre un mar tranquilo."_

Martín a veces no entendía a Miguel, ahora en especial. Quería ser libre, podía verlo en sus ojos y su manera de sonreír sin darse cuenta cuando Manuel y Martín estaban con él. Podía verlo en la manera que lo miraba cuando le hablaba de ser una nación independiente, der ser su propio soberano. Pero a la vez no quería o no se atrevía. O Dios sabe qué, Martín en serio no sabía qué pasaba dentro de esa cabeza. O dentro de ese virreinato, como se quiera verlo. Quería pero no, y a Martín le colmaba la paciencia igual que a Manuel cuando Miguel entraba en huelga y se cerraba con que se quedaría junto a la Corona española. Pero luego regresaba y preguntaba cómo era ser libre. Martín le respondía que era como volar y Miguel no podía evitar sonreír y abrir los ojos asombrado, para al instante volver a dudar.

-Pero incluso si fuera independiente, Dios sigue estando sobre mí.

-Eso es otra cosa –se reía Martín y se cruzaba de brazos-. Dios está en el cielo, nosotros somos la tierra.

Miguel se reía bajito.

-España ya no viene tan seguido –le comentó una vez y Martín asintió.

-Es que también se tiene que ocupar de sí mismo –contestó-. Y tú de ti, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Y se volvía a reír y le desordenaba el pelo. A Miguel no le gustaba la manera en que ahora lo miraba como si fuese un niño a su cargo. España siempre había hecho eso, pero es que él había sido claramente un adulto y él no más que un pequeño mocoso. Pero Martín no, así que no le gustaba que le hiciese eso, incluso si ahora lo llamaban el Protectorado de San Martín.

Pero le gustaba Martín. Era como si todo el él fuese perfecto y la colonial española no era capaz de darse cuenta que ésa era sólo una tonta imagen que él mismo se había pintado. Grande, fuerte y libre, ése era Argentina para él. Así como España alguna vez lo fue, pero Martín no le causaba miedo ni lo había esclavizado, ni encerrado en una burbuja. No era como República de Chile, que seguía siendo él mismo, porque Miguel lo conocía de siempre y más allá de los cambios que saltaban a la vista, era capaz de identificar al niño Manuel con el que creció bajo la tutela de Antonio y sus virreyes. Pero a Martín llegó recién a conocerlo realmente cuando vino con Manuel. Manuel ahora era libre también, una república orgullosa. Y Miguel era un virreinato.

No le gustaba esa manera en que eso lo separaba de los demás. El afán independista venía tanto de arriba como de abajo y ya todos sabían que las dos corrientes terminarían por coincidir en el Perú. Julio le preguntaba si ellos también se iban a independizar a Miguel no sabía qué responderle. A veces decía que no, que ellos le serían fieles a la Corona y corría a alzar un ejército realista. Al día siguiente le decía que la libertad lo era todo y Julio no sabía qué pensar. O tal vez sí.

-Quiero darte algo –dijo San Martín un día de octubre en 1820 y Miguel lo miró atento-, y sé que lo vas a recordar para siempre.

Miguel mira disimuladamente hacia un costado y Martín entró por la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de tu propia nación?

-Puedo venir a visitarte cuando quiera –respondió Martín sonriendo ladino-. Ya no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie.

-¿No tienes un jefe? –quiso saber Perú y Argentina se ríe, porque siempre le volvía a hacer la misma pregunta.

-No, te digo que no, soy de mí mismo. Quienes están conmigo sólo están para servir a mi pueblo.

Y Miguel quiso creerle, aunque tal vez aquello no le convenció del todo.

-Perú –lo volvió a llamar San Martín y Argentina se paró junto a Miguel-. Mira.

Era de seda y sus colores eran el blanco y el rojo. Miguel la contempló largamente mientras Martín la desdoblaba y la alzaba, sin poder sentirse orgulloso. Miguel seguía sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente miraba en silencio, fijándose en cada detalle. El escudo estaba bordado.

-¿Es...

-Tuya.

Y Martín se la entregó y Miguel volvió a observar la bandera que el Protector del Perú tendría en la mano cuando las campanas repicaban, la gente aclamaba, gritando "¡Viva la patria! ¡Viva la libertad! ¡Viva la independencia!" ese 28 de Julio de 1821.

Y Miguel observaba, sintiendo que algo en su interior se regocijba, gritando y cantando, queriendo bailar y saltar. Pero permaneció quieto y en silencio, dejando que su gente clamase en su lugar, dejando que sus gritos le dibujasen una sonrisa. Era una fiesta, era una celebración que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido, con mas fuerza y valentía. Tal vez la libertad no era tan mala, tal vez era buena. Tal vez no era malo tomar la mano de Martín y apretarla, riendo mientras se corre a buscar perderse entre la multitud. Miguel ama a su gente, ama su alegría.

Tras la ceremonia, a la noche siguiente, bailó con Martín, riéndose porque había bebido de más, pero también porque la alegría del pueblo seguía impregnada en él. Sólo podía reír, bailar y beber, ser feliz. Y Martín se reía también, porque la risa de Miguel siempre fue contagiosa. Martín comentó algo sobre las señoras que habían asistido al baile que se dio en el palacio, viendo como los humanos bailaban también. Miguel se tambaleaba ligeramente, agarrándose del brazo de Martín, y ninguno de los dos pensó que aquello era sólo simbólico. Y qué si luego Miguel se iría al Cuzco, trasladando la capital del virreinato, y qué si Lima más tarde sería otra vez ocupada por tropas realistas. Y qué importaba si un año después Martín se iría.

-Ya me voy –fue todo lo que dijo y Miguel lo miró confundido-. Nos vamos, me llevo a San Martín a donde realmente debería estar.

Miguel apenas asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Martín le sonrió, acercándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes...

-No me preocupo.

-Mentiroso –Martín se rió-. Vas a ser libre, no te preocupes.

_"El Perú es desde este momento libre e independiente por la voluntad general de los pueblos y por la justicia de su causa que Dios defiende. ¡Viva la patria! ¡Viva la libertad! ¡Viva la independencia!"_

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Según mi headcanon, Miguel se debatía mucho entre si ir por la independencia o quedarse al lado de la Corona española. Aunque si bien tenía una tendencia más realista que otro, igual le atraía la idea de ser una nación independiente, o sea, todos se estaban independizando y uno no quería quedarse atrás.

Las dos citas: la primera es de la descripción de la primera bandera republicana que da San Martín en el primer artículo del Decretado del 21 de octubre de 1820. La segunda es la proclamación de la independencia del Perú, también cortesía del Generalísimo de las Armas.

Otros datos: El protectorado de San Martín duró un año y 17 días (1820-1821). La declaración y la proclamación de la independencia del Perú fueron en 1821. En 1822 fue la entrevista de Guayaquil, tras la cual San Martín regresó a Argentina, cediéndole su ejército a Simón Bolívar.

Y nada, felices fiestas patrias a todos los peruanos


End file.
